


Affair's Of The Crowley Heart

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Is Crowley's Queen, Comedy, Crowley Is Kind Of A Stalker, Cuddles, Cute Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sex, Shocked Dean, Shocked Sam, Slow Build, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end of the road!! Thanks for reading!!:)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Passion Of Crowley King Of Hell

Crowley never really love anyone being a demon and the king of hell he never thought it was worth it nor did he have the time That is until he saw Bobby Singer

Bobby Singer in his masculinity in his gruffness in the way he loved Sam and Dean in the way he walked the way he talked the way he drank the way he said Idjit the way he did everything it made Crowley's heart flutter and do things things his heart had never done before for anyone

He loved Bobby Singer but he didn't know how to tell him after all he was the enemy he was a demon an agent of hell heck!! He was the king of hell 

Crowley didn't know what to do so one day as he was sitting in his office he contemplated what to do 

"Oh Bobby Singer you old koot!! You make my heart do things which it has never done before!!" Crowley says as he sits at his desk staring at a framed picture of Bobby he had stolen 

"Oh Bobby i love you!! I love you with all my heart!! I know i know!! It's so odd for me to say this being the king of hell and all!! But Bobby baby you got me by my non existent soul!!" Crowley adds as he kisses the picture of Bobby all over 

"You Shall be mine Bobby!! We will rule hell together!! As king and queen!!" Crowley says as he stands up and fixes his tailored suit

"Oh Bobby my love i am coming for you!! Coming to claim you as mine!!" Crowley says and then with that he snaps his fingers arriving in Bobby's front yard 

Because if there was one thing that Crowley was sure of it's was that Bobby Singer belonged to him 

Crowley snaps his fingers again arriving in Bobby's kitchen where he is washing dishes 

"Hello Bobby my love!!" Crowley says


	2. Winning Bobby Singer

Bobby turns around at the sound of Bobby's voice dropping the glass he was washing and the towel he using using to dry it with onto the floor 

"Crowley!!" The older hunter growls out 

"Yes Robert it's me!!" Crowley says smiling and then snaps his fingers fixing and drying the glass 

"What do you want!!" Bobby snaps as he holds out a demon blade

"Oh Robert!! Don't be so naive!! Why do you think i'm here!!" Crowley says 

"Well you just popped up in my kitchen!! So please enlighten me!!" Bobby says 

"I'm here for you Bobby!!" Crowley says as he walks towards Bobby 

Bobby's eyes suddenly become wide and he holds the knife up even higher at Crowley who just stops in place 

"Not like that!! I'm here for you Bobby to show how much i love you and how much i need you!!" Crowley says and then lurches himself forward and attaches him lips and Bobby's and kisses him several times before Bobby pushes him off dropping the knife 

Bobby just stares at him shocked not sure what to say at first but after awhile he finally manages to gather himself "Y-You A-Are in L-love with me!!" Bobby says 

"Yes Robert i am!! And i have been for along time!!" Crowley says

And before Bobby can say anything Crowley snaps his fingers and appearing on Bobby's dining room table are a roast, mashed potatoes, a salad, chocolate fudge cake, and a very fine wine Bobby's mouth pops open but Crowley just snaps his fingers and soon the two are sitting in at the dining room table 

"My favorites!!" Bobby says 

"Yes Robert now dig in!!" Crowley says and the two start to put food onto there plates 

"This is good!!" Bobby says as he eats some of the roast 

"Thank you!!" Crowley says as he sips some wine

"By the way i'm sorry about earlier!! It's just that you kinda caught me off guard"

"That's all right Robert!! By the way where are moose and squirrel??"

Bobby rolls his eyes at the nicknames "Sam and Dean are off on a hunt they won't be back till Monday"

"Good!!" Crowley says 

The two eat dinner and talk with Crowley laughing at every joke and funny thing Bobby says and vice versa and once there done with dinner they eat the cake and have some glasses of Brandy for Bobby's private stock and after that they listen to some Billie Holiday and Ella Fitzgerald and drink more of the wine while making out 

"Well Robert it's been a wonderful time but i must go" Crowley says and heads for the door only to suddenly be turned around and kissed by Bobby 

"Don't!! Please stay!!" Bobby says and then kisses Crowley again 

Crowley smiles "As you wish Robert!!" He says as he pulls Bobby into an embrace and start to make out with him again 

"Upstairs??" Bobby asks and Crowley nods his head yes and soon finds himself being thrown onto Bobby's bed and his clothes being removed 

"God Crowley i love you!!" Bobby says in between the steamy kisses 

:I love you to Robert!!" Crowley says 

And soon the hot and steamy kissing becomes the hottest and Steamiest sex either of them has ever had 

And as Crowley lies wrapped in Bobby's arms post sex he knows he has won Bobby Singer


	3. Love On A Monday Morning

Crowley woke up wrapped in Bobby's arms and smiled "Good morning love" He said and kissed Bobby on the lips

"Morning!!" Bobby said and kissed Crowley back 

"It's been an amazing past few days Robert" Crowley said and kissed Bobby again 

"Yes it has!!" Bobby says and kisses Crowley back again 

And to Crowley and Bobby it had been an amazing past few days they spent together listening to old records, watching old movies, eating food that they either cooked or Crowley snapped up cuddling, kissing, and having (according to both Bobby and Crowley) the best sex they've had in a long time

"Where are you going love??" Crowley asks as Bobby gets out of bed and starts to dress himself

"To make us Breakfast" Bobby says as he puts on a shirt 

"I could just snap us something up" Crowley says 

"No!! You've done so much snapping us up stuff i just want to cook you a nice homemade breakfast!!" Bobby says and kisses Crowley 

Crowley smiles "That's why i love you!!" He says and kisses Bobby 

Bobby smiles "Get dressed and i'll see you downstairs" Bobby says and then heads downstairs 

Crowley lies in bed for a minuet looking up at the ceiling and smiling he had won the heart of the man he loved and Bobby had won his but there was just one problem Sam and Dean what would they say when they found out and it was Monday there were coming back from wherever today at least Crowley thought he'd have to ask Bobby when he went down to breakfast Crowley got out of bed and snapped himself into a new suit and a clean shave before he went downstairs to join Bobby and as soon as he walked into the kitchen he was assaulted by the wonderful smells of Bobby's cooking   
"That smells wonderful Robert!!" Crowley says as he wraps his arms around Bobby who is standing at the stove cooking 

"Thank you!!" Bobby says smiling 

"What are you cooking??" Crowley asks 

"Apple wood smoked bacon, Eggs sunny side up, Potatoes in a Cajan rub, Breakfast rolls, and coffee" Bobby says without skipping a beat

"Yum!! That sounds good!!" Crowley says and kisses Bobby's cheek

"Thank you!! now sit down the food will be ready soon" Bobby says 

Crowley smiles kisses Bobby again and then goes to sit at the dining room table and soon enough both Bobby and the food are at the table 

"Lets eat" Bobby says 

"God Robert this is amazing!!" Crowley says eating his food 

"Thank you!!" Bobby says smiling proudly 

"You should give me the recipes for all this" Crowley says 

Bobby looks up pondering the question for a minuet "Maybe!!" He says answering the question 

Crowley and Bobby look at each other and laugh before going back to eating there food 

Once the food is done and the leftovers (Not that there is much left) are put away Crowley wants to clean up but Bobby has other ideas 

"Robert we really should clean up" Crowley says 

"We'll do that!! But how about we do something else first" Bobby says and kisses Crowley 

"Robert as much as i love that idea i must ask when are Squirrel and Moose due to return" Crowley asks 

"Don't worry Dean and Sam aren't due to return till six tonight" Bobby says 

a smile soon breaks out over Crowley's face he then snaps his fingers and the two are in Bobby's bed naked and soon "Making passionate, passionate love" As Crowley puts it 

Both of them are also very unaware that Sam and Dean have just pulled into Bobby's front yard having come home much earlier than expected 

THE END


	4. Sam And Dean Find Out

Dean pulls into Bobby's front yard and packs the car 

"It's nice to be back early" Sam says as they pop the trunk and get there bags out 

"Yeah it is!! Bobby's gonna be surprised!!" Dean says as he slams the trunk shut 

"Are you sure he's home??" Sam asks 

"Yeah his truck his right there" Dean says and points to Bobby's truck 

there on Bobby's front porch when they realize they've forgotten something important 

"Dean you got your key??" Sam asks 

"No do you??" Dean says 

"No"

"Fuck!!!"

"What are we gonna do??"

Dean sighs and then bangs his head on Bobby's front door "Were gonna have to knock and have Bobby let us in"

"There goes are surprise"

"Yeah well right now i don't care Sammy i wanna take a shower and a nap" Dean says and then starts to knock on Bobby's front door 

Bobby and Crowley are in the middle of having sex when a knock at the door interrupts them

"Who the hell could that be??" Bobby says both him and Crowley unaware of what waits outside his front door 

"Don't know!! Don't care!!" Crowley says and the knocking gets louder 

"I'll get it!! Cause if i don;t they'll never go away!!" Bobby says as he gets out of the bed and puts on a shirt, some underwear, and a robe 

The knocking gets louder 

"I'm coming!! Hold your damn horses!!" Bobby shouts and then walks over to the bed "I'll be back soon" Bobby says and kisses Crowley 

"Don't be long love" Crowley says and then Bobby disappears down the stairs 

the knocking is now more of a pounding 

"Alright!! Alright!! Hold your horses!!" Bobby says as he runs down the stairs and to the front door 

"Yes?? How may i help you??" Bobby says as he opens the front door and gets a very big shock 

"Bobby it's about damn time!!" Dean says 

"Dean!! Sam!! What are you two doing here??" Bobby asks shocked 

"Are case ended early" Sam says 

"Yeah!! And is that anyway to great your two nephews and Bobby why are wearing a robe?? It's ten in the morning" Dean says 

Bobby tries to find the words to say and before he can it hits Sam and Dean why Bobby is wearing a robe 

"Bobby Singer!! You sly fox you!! You got lucky!!" Dean says smiling 

"Congrats Bobby!!" Sam says 

"So who is the lucky lady??" Dean asks 

"Uh...Well...Um...It's...Not exactly a lady" Bobby says 

"Bobby Singer!! You are a sly fox!!" Dean says

Bobby struggles to find something to say 

"Bobby it's ok!! We have no problem with you being gay!!" Sam says 

"Yeah it's ok Bobby!! We just wanna meet the guy!!" Dean says 

Before Bobby could answer Crowley called from upstairs "Bobby darling are you coming back to bed??"

"Is that him??" Dean says excitedly as Sam smiles 

"Damn it!!" Bobby says through clenched teeth 

"Bobby Darling??" Crowley says as he appears at the top of the stairs "Bobby my love are you coming back to bed??"

Dean, Sam, and Crowley's eyes all get wide as they meet 

"MOOSE!! SQUIRREL!!" 

"CROWLEY!!

"Balls!!" 

 

"


	5. Unexpected Surprises

"CROWLEY!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Dean shouts 

Crowley takes a minuet to get himself together before a smirk breaks out over his face and he starts to descend down the stairs "Oh Squirrel!! Oh Moose!! Isn't it obvious!!" Crowley says 

"No not really!!" Dean says 

"Yeah!! So could you explain to us why your in Bobby's house!!" Sam adds 

"Oh Moose and Squirrel that's why i love you so much!! Your both so naive!!" Crowley says and laughs

a scowl appears on both Dean and Sam's faces 

"Care to elaborate!!" Dean snaps 

Crowley laughs again "Oh Squirrel!! I can't believe you can't see it!! It's so obvious!!" Crowley says

"It is pretty obvious" Bobby says 

"What it is!!" Sam asks 

"Were in love!!" Bobby says and pulls Crowley into an embrace 

Dean and Sam both stare at Bobby and Crowley in disbelief

"You can't be serious!!" Dean says laughing 

Bobby and Crowley both just stand there no emotion on there faces 

"Dean i think they are serious" Sam says 

Dean keeps laughing looking over at Sam and the Bobby and Crowley and back and forth the laugh disappearing as he does "Oh god!! Your serious!!" Dean says 

"Yes Dean i am!!" Bobby says 

Sam just stands there not sure what to say and Dean tries to find something to say and once he does and before he can say it Crowley pulls Bobby closer to him and plants several wet kisses on him 

"I love you darling!!" Crowley says 

"I love you to Crowley!!" Bobby says and they kiss again and then turn to look at Sam and Dean who's mouths are wide agape


	6. Figuring It All Out

"Pick your jaws up and get in the damn house so we can talk about this like grown men!! And put your bags in the living room!!" Bobby says 

Dean and Sam obey and follow Bobby and Crowley into the dining where once there Crowley snaps them all into sweats and pajama pants and food and coffee on the table 

"So you and Crowley are in love" Dean asks 

"Yes" Bobby and Crowley say at once

"And you two have had sex" Sam asks 

"Yes" Bobby and Crowley says at once

"And Crowley you have no evil intentions" Dean asks 

"No!! I love Bobby!! he makes my heart do things it's never done before!! And if i had evil plans moose don't you think i would have done something already" Crowley says and takes a sip of his coffee 

"That's true" Sam says 

"Yeah i guess" Dean says as he bits into his bacon 

"Look i know you boys may not believe Crowley but believe me he has no evil intentions!! He made that very clear to me and these past few days have been amazing!! There's more to Crowley than just hell and torture he truly is a loving person" Bobby says 

Crowley blushes "Thank you Robert!!" He says 

"Your welcome!!" Bobby says and the two kiss 

Dean and Sam look at each other and then at Bobby and Crowley 

"Alright!! It's pretty obvious you two are in love and Crowley we can see that you don't have any evil plans so forgive us for accusing you it's just that ya know your the king of hell and all" Dean says 

"It's alright squirrel i can understand your concerns And your apology is accepted" Crowley says

"Thanks" Dean and Sam say at once 

"Uh boys we already ate breakfast so you two eat this and enjoy yourselves and me and Crowley are gonna go and "Have a talk" "Bobby says and then Bobby and Crowley get up and go to Bobby's bedroom 

Once they leave Sam speaks up "You know what there gonna do right??" He asks 

"Shut up Samantha!!" Dean says 

"Jerk!!"

"Bitch!!"

"You don't mind that there here??" Bobby asks as Crowley kisses him all over his neck and chest 

"No not at all" Crowley says 

"But what if they burst in on us??" Bobby asks 

"Don't worry love" Crowley says snapping his fingers 

"What you do??" Bobby asks 

"Anti Moose and Squirrel wards" Crowley says 

Bobby looks at him and laughs and then Crowley laughs 

"Shut up ya idjit and give me love!!" Bobby says 

"As you wish Robert!!" Crowley says and grants Bobby's request


	7. Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

"Hello Robert" Crowley said as he and Bobby woke up a few hours later 

"Did we fall asleep??" Bobby asks 

"Yes Robert we did"

"Was the sex that bad and boring that i knocked you out"

"On par Robert!! The sex was so good it knocked us both out!!"

"Are you being serious"

"Yes Robert i am!! You love making skills are EXCELLENT!! The best of any lover i've ever had"

"Thanks!! i guess"

"Your welcome Robert"

"Now stop your blabbing ya idjit and kiss me again!!

Crowley smiles "As you wish!!"

Crowley and Bobby kiss and then kiss again and then kiss and kiss and kiss and soon the light passionate kissing becomes a hot and heavy make out session which soon becomes another very passionate ans ecstasy filled session of love making 

"God Robert!! Where did you learn to make love so well!!" Crowley asks as he falls panting onto Bobby's bed 

"A true gentlemen never tells" Bobby says 

Crowley hits Bobby's chest and they both laugh 

"Crowley how come you love me??" Bobby 

"Heart wants what the heart wants" Crowley says 

"Yeah I guess it does" Bobby says


	8. All Alone

Crowley woke up several hours later to find Bobby lying on his side smiling at him "What are you smiling at??" Crowley asked himself smiling

"Dean and Sam went out" Bobby says 

"So??" Crowley says 

"So!! We have the house all to are selves!!" Bobby says and then kisses Crowley 

"So were all alone then" Crowley says and kisses Bobby back 

"Yep!! So what are we gonna do??"

"The question is Robert not what are we gonna do but what aren't we gonna do"

"I like your thinking"

"I like my thinking to!!" Crowley says and then grabs onto Bobby and starts to kiss him

after awhile Bobby pushes Crowley away 

"Robert what is it?? What;s the matter??" Crowley asks 

"Well it's just that were the only two home and we always have sex in bed so i figured why not be adventurous" Bobby says 

And then a huge smile breaks out over Crowley's face "Robert Singer you dirty boy you" Crowley says and then snaps his fingers and the two end up in the kitchen

Bobby doesn't say anything he just pulls Crowley on top of him and the two start to go at it doing it in the kitchen, dining room, living room, study, garage, basement and even Bobby's truck 

"God Bobby your our not only a dirty boy but a sex panther!!" Crowley says as they go for another round in the living room 

"Thank You!!" Bobby replies 

eventually the two finish and Crowley snaps them into some clothes and are sitting on the couch cuddling glasses of wine in each of there hands when Sam and Dean both return home a few hours later 

"Hey guys were home!!" Sam says as they walk through the door 

"Did you guys do anything thing while we were gone??" Dean asks 

"Nope!! Just relaxed and watched movies all day" Bobby says and Crowley nods his head in agreement 

"Ok well where gonna put these away then" Sam says and then he and Dean walk into the kitchen to put away the grocery's they bought on the way home 

"Ok" Crowley says and then the two walk into the kitchen

And after they do Bobby and Crowley looked at each other smiled and winked at each other before going back to the movie they were watching


	9. Romantic Liaisons

"How long will they be gone??" Crowley asks again for the hundredth time 

"Will ya calm down Crowley!! I told you were fine!! Dean and Sam won't be back for another three hours!!" Bobby says as he pours a glass of wine 

"Good!! Now tell me how you got them to leave us alone for six hours??" Crowley asks 

Bobby leans into Crowley and whispers something in his ear the makes his face turn a bright shade of red and his cock get hard 

"Robert Singer!! You naughty boy you!!" Crowley says once Bobby is back in his own place 

"Well i had to tell them something to get them out of here!! If i told them we were just having a date Dean would insist they "stick around" Like last time"

"What did they say when you told them??"

"Dean's face got as red as a tomato and he couldn't find anything to say and he pulled Sam out of here by the arm so fast i didn't have a chance to tell him"

Crowley laughs "Oh Moose and Squirrel!! I love them so!!"

Bobby laughs and then feels someones head press down on his lap Bobby looks down and see's Crowley lying on his lap head up and wiggling his eyebrows

"Yes" Bobby asks 

"Feed me" Crowley says 

Bobby rolls his eyes but dose it anyways getting a vine of grapes and feeding it to Crowley 

"Oh Robert how nice of you to treat me like Cleopatra" Crowley says as he eats the grapes 

"Oh shut up!!" Bobby says and continues to feed Crowley 

Once the grapes are done Crowley grabs Bobby bu his collar and pulls him into a long passionate kiss 

"Shall we head inside and upstairs Robert" Crowley asks 

"Yes we will!! But first lets finish are little picnic"

"Alright!! But only cause i love you so much"

Bobby then leans over and kisses Crowley and then the two go back to there meal which is made up of some cheese, meat, crackers, and fruit, some bread, chicken, roasted asparagus, vanilla ice cream, apple pie, and wine and whiskey

"Robert this meal was fantastic" Crowley says once there done

"Thank you" Bobby says proudly 

"Now can we please" Crowley asks 

Bobby smiles "Zap us up baby" He says 

"Love to!!" Crowley says and then snaps his fingers putting the picnic basket, blanket, and left overs in the kitchen and putting Bobby and Crowley both stripped of there clothes in Bobby's bedroom 

"Well darling what are you waiting for" Crowley asks 

"Nothing" Bobby says smiling and then goes down on Crowley


	10. End Of The Romance

"Robert" Crowley said as he entered Bobby's study 

"Yes babe??" Bobby said as he looked up from the paperwork he's working on 

Crowley hangs his head low and appears to wipe some tears from his eyes 

"Crowley what's the matter??" Bobby asks as he gets up from his chair and wraps his arm around Crowley 

"You know that i am the king of hell"

"Yes i do"

"And as king of hell i have to rule hell and watch over all the demons and sinners and whatnot"

"Yes Crowley i know what's about??"

"I have to return to hell immediately and by immediately i mean yesterday"

"Oh!!" Bobby says and hangs his head low 

"Yeah" Crowley says 

"How long will you be gone??" Bobby asks 

"I don't know it's hell with all that i need to do i don't know" Crowley tells him 

"When will i see you again??"

"I...I don't know"

Bobby and Crowley both stand in a painful and saddening silence when they hear the front door open and Sam and Dean enter the house 

"Hey guys!! Why the long faces??" Dean asks as he enters the study 

neither Bobby or Crowley say anything and Dean starts to get worried

"Hey guys what's going on??" Sam asks when he enters the study 

"Goodbye Robert" Crowley say then kisses Bobby on the lips and then snaps his fingers transporting him back to hell and leaving behind his scent of death, whiskey, and an expensive cologne (a nice mix Bobby thought)

"Where's Crowley go??" Sam asks 

"Back to hell for he doesn't know how long" Bobby says 

"When will he back??" Sam asks again 

"He doesn't know" Bobby says and starts out of the room 

"That bastard!!" Dean says suddenly and angrily

"Dean" Sam says 

"No Sam!! He just can't do that!! Come romance and claim you as his!! Then leave and tell you he won't be back for he doesn't know how long!!" Dean rages 

"Dean he's the king of hell he can do what he wants" Bobby says and starts up the stairs 

"I don't care!! He can't just come to your house romance you leave you and leave and..."

"Dean shut the hell up!!" Bobby snaps shutting Dean up immediately

"Were both grown up!! We can do what we please and i'll live!! Now if you can't respect my decision or get out!!" Bobby says and stomps up the stairs and into his bedroom slamming the door shut

"Nice going Dean!!" Sam says 

"Shut up Samantha!!" Dean says and then storms off into the kitchen


	11. Bobby And Crowley's Design For Living

It had been two weeks, two weeks since Crowley left, and two weeks Bobby spent holed up in his room until Dean and Sam left off on there next hunt and even though Dean insisted that he call Garth and tell him they couldn't make it but Bobby told them to go 'I'll be fine!! I ain't gonna try to knock myself off" He said as he ushered them out his front door 

Bobby shut his front door and sighed as he watched Dean and Sam pull away he was alone again with nothing to do and no one to do so Bobby walked into his study grabbed and book and plopped down in a chair and he was about ten pages in when he realized someone was watching him Bobby pulled out the demon blade from under the chair cushion and turned around quick dropping the book and only to find himself faced to face with..."Crowley!!" Bobby said surprised 

"Hello Robert" Crowley said 

Bobby didn't say anything he just grabbed Crowley threw him down on the chair and kisses him passionately 

"I missed you!!" Bobby says 

"I've missed you to love" Crowley says back 

"Shall we head upstairs??" Bobby asks 

"Yes but first i want to tell you something"

"What do you wanna tell me"

"As the king of hell i can do what i want and i have decided to move my operation here"

"What does that mean??"

Crowley rolls his eyes "That means Robert i'm going to be working from your home"

a smile breaks out over Bobby's face and then he kisses him "I love you" He says 

"I love you to" Crowley says back 

"Now lets go upstairs"

"Love to Robert!!"

Crowley than snaps his fingers and the two are in Bobby's bed naked and making loving 

"God Robert!! You were as fantastic as ever!!" Crowley says after there redressed and down in the kitchen eating 

"It's only been two weeks idjit" Bobby says as he flips a pan of bacon 

Crowley's heart does s flip when he hears Bobby say idjit "So what are we gonna call this??"

"Call what??"

"Are living situation"

Bobby ponders the question for a minuet before he comes up with an idea "How about Bobby And Crowley's Design For Living" He offers up

Crowley thinks about it for a minuet before a smile breaks out over his face "I like it!!"

"Good!! Now eat your damn bacon!!" Bobby says and drops a plate full of bacon in front of Crowley 

Crowley just smiles and eats 

when Dean and Sam return a week later Bobby and Crowley tell them about there plan 

"Bobby And Crowley's Design For Living??" Sam says and then takes a sip of his beer 

"Yes!!" Bobby and Crowley say at once 

"Whatever you want Bobby your an adult i can' t stop you" Dean says 

"Good!! Now come on Bobby lets go have grown up time!!" Crowley says and grabs Bobby by the arm and wiggles his eyebrows 

"Oh God!!" Dean says and buries his face in his hands 

and Sam just laughs 

"Like you said Dean i'm a grown up!!" Bobby says and then he and Crowley disappear upstairs 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road!! Thanks for reading!!:)


End file.
